Two Sides Same Coin
by LegendTeller068
Summary: what if ichigo had a little brother and what if like ichigo he was destined to cjange the world but what if unlike ichigo he intends to destroy it this is a story about a brothers love redemption and sacrifice


Two sides, Same coin  
Chapter 1 Ying and Yang  
Everything has its opposite everything light and dark  
Water and fire love and hate this rule also applied to ichigo kurisoki for seconds after he was born his little brother Shirundo meaning shield Shiro for short was born his parents were surprised the ultrasound had not shown a second baby Shiro had black hair with dark gray eyes and did not cry at birth or ever as the two boys grew up the parents noticed a big difference in both the boy ichigo was a more attached to his mother while shiro enjoyed spending time with his father they spent more of there time fighting while ichigo loved to be in the presence of his mother it was clear that while Shiro loved to fight ichigo enjoyed playing with his mother as the boy grew even more makasi and isshin had two more kids and a sudden common trait was found in both of them both were extremely protective of there sisters for many years the kurisoki family was happy and then disaster struck one rainy afternoon makasi went to pick up her boys from karate practice and while. Shiro wanted to stay and fight some more ichigo wanted to leave makasi took ichigo and told shiro to be home in 20 minutes shiro had been beating up another boy he heard it ichigos little cry it was faint but he heard it but when he arrived at the scene his mother was dead and ichigo was on the ground crying as the tears poured down shiros face he shook his mothere begging her to wake up pleading to her to open her eyes people nearby called the police and isshin took the boys home and from then on neither shiro nor ichigo would ever be the same  
5 years later ...  
Shiro and ichigo are laying in there beds both are about 16 now shiro is still awake his nightmares keep him up at night (AN:shiro is basically grimmjow but with black hair like ichigo and gray eyes but he acts alot like grimmjow he loves to fight but he Is extremely loyal to ichigo)  
Rukia phases through the wall right next to shiro and ichigo shiro grabs and flips her taking her sword  
Ichigo wakes up because rukia begins yelling at shiro he points the blade at her neck and she stops he narrows his eyes and smirks  
"Well never in all my fantasies did i ever imagine such a beautiful girl sneaking into my room at such a late hour you must want me bad"  
The whole time he had been talking he circled around rukia so that he was now next to ichigo he shook his brother and ichigo lazily got up  
"What do you want shiro im trying to sleep here"  
"Well i thought i should let you know that ill be entertaining i female guest while you sleep so i figured you should meet her first"  
"What you talkin WHAT THE HELL ITS YOU WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM"  
"I sensed a hollow spiritual pressure near here it was faint but i felt it "  
Shiro gave ichigo a confused looked as ichigo took rukia's sword and gave it back to her and helped her stand up  
"Wait a minute you know this chick ichigo your the worse brother ever"  
"WHAT WHY"  
"You never introduced us"  
Ichigo rolled his eyes and rukia gave him a blank stare  
"Hey you hear that sound like someone's watching Godzilla on a big screen TV" shiro stated as he looked out the window like he was lost in space  
Ichigo concentrated his hearing and heard it  
"Your right rukia thats your hollow so go take care of it"  
"That hollow is on its way here ichigo I'm waiting for it "  
"Whatever were hollows are i dont want them any where near my family so beat it honey"  
Despite Shiro's harsh words ichigo knew he was right but before ichigo could voice his opinion he could no longer move his arms and Shiro was unconscious  
"Im sorry ichigo but i cant let you guys get in the way" rukia then leaped out the window ichigo struggled to get up and when he did he attempted to wake up shiro but he was out cold ichigo got up and rushed down stairs by the time Shiro came to his house was all but destroyed and ichigo was trying to help that Rukia who was bleeding out there were two monster with mask. They were huge one was about to strike at ichogo and shiro grabbed its massive hand with both arms right before it could touch ichigo he then pulled it forward and with alm his might he struck the monster right in the mask shattering it the monster instantly disappeared with a howl Shiro turned to ichigo who was completely shocked along with rukia shiro turned to them and smirked but before he could do anything else a hollow knocked him into a wall ichigo ran towards him but the hollow stepped in front of him  
"I'll devour you boy"  
"Go ahead and try ill make you pay for hurting my brother"  
The hollow charged at ichigo but he jumped in the air and land on the hollows back and it began to thrail around violently trying to throw ichigo but ichigo used his strength to ride it through a wall it disappeared and ichigo land on his feet he ran over to rukia and accepted her offer and stabbed her sword through his chest by the time ichigo finished killing off all the hollows that had come because of him and his brothers unnaturally high spiritual pressure he was exhausted he went to go see if his brother was ok and as he walked into the whole in the wall his brother had been thrown into "Hey Shiro you ok there gone"  
He got no answer but for some reason the closer he got to the whole the he felt heavy almost like gravity had been increased and the air seemed thick like someone had released gas in the air ichigo felt ad if he would choke and a deep feeling of despair started to well up in his stomach Ichigo's heart sooned filled with fear he could barely handle this strange feel and Shiro was hurt he could die ichigo ran towards the hole ignoring the strange effects the area was having on him and there on the ground was a unconscious and bleading Shiro and standing over him was a strange looking creature it had a mask like a hollow but its wasnt deformed its body looked humanoid it had not yet noticed ichigo and as ichigo got closer he faintly heard it whisper in a voice that sent chills up his spine  
"You will be strong and you will be my weapon and with you i shall rule"

it crouched down and place its hand on Shiro chest and suddenly Shiro began to glow red ichigo had enough whatever that thing was doing to his brother he would stop him but when he went to attack him it look dead at him and all doubt of the creature being a hollow left his mind it was definitely a hollow and it was insanely strong ichigo snapped out of his transe and leaped into the air preparing to slam his sword down on him  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Before ichigo sword even touched him it disappeared and then reappeared behind ichigo and back handed him into the side of a house ichigo hit the ground with a thump  
And blackout instantly


End file.
